The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry plant botanically known as a Vaccinium sp. hybrid and herein referred to as ‘Suziblue’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Suziblue’ was selected in Griffin, Ga. in 2002. The new variety ‘Suziblue’ ripens around the first week of May in southern Georgia. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suziblue’ are generally large and have good flavor. The new variety ‘Suziblue’ is vigorous with an estimated chilling requirement of about 400 hours at or below approximately 45° F.
Pedigree and history: The new blueberry plant variety ‘Suziblue’ was selected in 2002 in Griffin, Ga. and originated from a cross of the female parent ‘Star’ (the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675) with the pollen parent ‘TH-474’ (unpatented). The pedigree of the new blueberry plant variety ‘Suziblue’ is complex and involves multiple Vaccinium species, including V. corymbosum, V. darrowi, and V. ashei. The pollen parent ‘TH-474’ was produced by a cross between ‘TH-268’ (unpatented) and ‘MS-76’ (unpatented). ‘TH-268’ was produced by a cross between ‘Sharpblue’ (unpatented) and ‘US-67’ (unpatented), and ‘US-67’ was produced by a cross between ‘FL 9-A’ (an unpatented Vaccinium darrowi species) and ‘G-101’ (unpatented). ‘MS-76’ was produced by a cross between ‘G-180’ (unpatented) and ‘US-75’ (unpatented), and ‘US-75’ was produced by a cross between ‘FL 4-B’ (an unpatented Vaccinium darrowi species) and ‘Bluecrop’ (unpatented). The new blueberry plant variety ‘Suziblue’ has been tested since 2003.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Suziblue’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, softwood cuttings. Plants from softwood cuttings have been directly planted in the ground.